


Aural Fixation

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, I blame CAPRBB slack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shameless Smut, Smut Reader Bucky Barnes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky Barnes has an unusual job, but he's usually pretty careful to keep it quiet. But one day he forgets to close his window, scandalizing his new neighbour, Steve Rogers. But is Steve as bothered as he seems?





	Aural Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is the fault of the CAPRBB slack chat, so a million thanks to everyone there for the encouragement and the original bunny. 
> 
> Also thanks be to Alby for the great title. ❤️

Bucky Barnes loved his job. Sure, it wasn't what everybody would consider “real” work, but it paid pretty well and it was fun. A lot of fun. 

Not his day job, obviously. By day he worked in a boring office using dull spreadsheets and even duller databases; by nights and on weekends, however? That's where the fun really started. 

Bucky settled himself onto his chair and opened the recording program on his laptop. He positioned his microphone at optimal distance and opened the book in his hand, then took a deep breath and hit record. 

“Chapter eleven,” he read in his strong, clear voice. “Jack woke the next morning, Ryan’s naked body pressed against his back. He shifted slightly, and smiled when he felt Ryan’s morning wood twitch against his ass. 

“Ryan groaned low into Jack’s ear, and Jack smirked. 

“‘Morning, sunshine,’ Jack said softly, pushing his hips backwards. Ryan groaned again, louder this time, and buried his nose into the nape of Jack’s neck, kissing the heated skin there. 

“‘Good morning to you too,’ Ryan replied with a laugh. His hand skimmed along Jack’s hip, then around, fist circling around Jack’s hardening cock and stroking slowly, teasingly. 

“‘God, Ryan,” Jack moaned, ‘you're such a goddamn tease.’

“‘Want something, baby?’

“Jack squirmed slightly. ‘Touch me properly, _please_.’

“‘Oh, I don't know if I should, really,’ Ryan mused, brushing his fingers against the head of Jack’s cock and making his hips twitch forward. Jack twisted around, capturing Ryan’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

“Ryan smiled into the kiss, and his hand tightened around Jack’s cock, giving him the pressure he needed--”

There was a sudden noise, like a cough, and Bucky paused the recording, looking towards the… fuck. 

The open window of his first floor apartment, which looked out onto the communal garden. 

Bucky crept up to the window, twitching the net curtains open. A young, fair haired man sat outside on one of the benches, his face flushed and his eyes deliberately averted from Bucky's window. He looked to be about the same age as Bucky himself, and he was… well. He was really hot, truth be told, but Bucky was too embarrassed to really care that much about the guy's looks. 

Bucky reached for the window to close it just as the guy looked up and caught his eye. Bucky blushed, and the flush on the guy’s face deepened, if such a thing was even possible. 

“Uh,” Bucky said articulately. 

“I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to listen to your, uh. Conversation?” the guy said awkwardly, and Bucky wanted to sink through the floor. 

“Conversation?” he said, trying for casual although it came out more like a squeak. “No, I was, uh. Reading for--”

“You were reading? Aloud?”

“Yes! But not… I mean… I was recording!” And oh god that didn't sound any better. 

The guy’s eyes widened. “Uh. Recording?”

Bucky sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. This was not how he had envisioned his day going. 

“I read books. Out loud. As my job,” he explained. 

“Oh!” The guy’s expression cleared. “You mean like audiobooks?”

“Yes? I mean, yeah, basically.”

“Erotic audiobooks?” Now the guy looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Bucky felt a flare of temper. 

“Yes?” he replied haughtily, and the guy put his hands up. 

“Sorry, man, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just… how do you even get into that?”

Bucky shrugged. “I answered an ad in a literary magazine. They wanted people to read some audiobooks. I sent in a sample and they hired me. I mean, I got some training and stuff, but now they just send me the books and I, uh. Record myself reading them.”

The guy got up off his seat and walked towards the window, smiling. “I'm Steve Rogers, by the way. I just moved into apartment two-ten.”

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky replied, holding his hand out of the window for the guy--Steve--to shake. 

“Bucky? That's an unusual name.”

Bucky grinned. “Yeah, it's a nickname. My real name is James, but no one calls me that. Except my ma, and only when I'm in trouble.”

Steve laughed, loud and long, and Bucky's grin got even wider at the sound. “Well, Bucky, I guess I'll leave you to it. Have fun!”

“Thanks, man. See you later.” 

Steve wandered away and Bucky closed his window tightly. He wasn't making that mistake again. 

***

Four days later, Bucky had nearly finished recording the book and so, since it was Saturday, he allowed himself a break. As he reached the front door of the apartment block, he heard someone coming down the stairs and, being a gentleman, held the door open and waited. 

To his surprise, Steve came jogging down the stairs towards him, stopping abruptly when he saw Bucky at the foot of the stairs. 

“Uh. Hi,” Steve said, smiling tightly and looking somewhere above Bucky's left shoulder. 

Bucky's head drooped. He had hoped they'd be over the awkwardness of what he'd been overheard reading, but apparently that wasn't the case. He sighed internally and plastered on a smile. 

“Hey, Steve. You headed out?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, gotta do some grocery shopping. Pretty sure the only thing left in my refrigerator is ketchup and something that might have once been a tomato but is getting to the stage of being sentient.”

Bucky grinned. “You said you'd not long moved in--do you know the neighborhood well enough yet?”

“Yeah, I've pretty much figured it out, thanks.” There was an awkward pause, then Steve took a deep breath, and his eyes flicked to Bucky's face. “I was wondering if, uh, maybe you wanted to grab a coffee some time?”

“Oh!” Bucky's eyes widened. “You mean like a date?”

“God, sorry, you're probably straight; I guess I just assumed from the books you read that…”

“No, no, I'm… I'm definitely not straight,” Bucky said with a laugh. “And I'd love to go for coffee with you.”

“You free now?” Steve asked, giving Bucky a nervous smile. 

“Yeah, I was just gonna go grab a coffee anyway, so it'll be nice to have some company.”

“Cool.” Steve followed Bucky out the door, into the warm June sunshine, and together they walked towards the coffee shop. “So is that your only job?” Steve’s expression was curious, and Bucky smothered a grin. 

“Thinking of getting into it yourself?” Bucky laughed over Steve's spluttering attempt at a reply, and bumped their shoulders together. “Nah. I work in an office during the week doing database management. It's kinda boring but it pays my rent. What about you?”

“I'm an artist. Graphic novels,” Steve replied. “So there are days when you'll probably see me covered in ink, and now you'll know why.”

“Hey, that's great! Must be a tough field to break into.”

“Yeah, it is. I was pretty lucky, though--I got hired about two years out of college.”

“You must be good,” Bucky said, smiling, and Steve blushed. 

“I guess,” he responded, but was saved from having to say anything else when they reached the coffee shop. 

They placed their order and took their drinks to a secluded corner table. The coffee shop was still quiet; breakfast rush was over and lunch rush had not yet begun. 

Bucky sipped slowly on his steaming black coffee; it was still a little too hot to drink but the silence was stretching out and becoming slightly awkward so he needed something to do with his hands. 

Just as he was starting to wonder if this had been a mistake, Steve said suddenly, “I listened to one of the books you've read,” and promptly blushed beet red. 

“Oh.” Bucky wasn't entirely sure what his response should be to that. “And what did you think?”

Steve's expression turned wicked, although his cheeks were still flushed. “I think I've never jerked off that much in my life,” he murmured, and Bucky nearly spat his coffee all over both of them. 

“You, uh. You like erotic novels?” he managed at length. 

Steve shrugged. “I don't know, they've never done anything for me just reading them myself, but there's just something about lying in the dark listening to this gorgeous voice reading out loud, describing two guys having sex…” Steve trailed off, and Bucky was torn between being ridiculously turned on and wishing the ground would swallow him up. “I don't think I've ever come so hard,” he finished, before taking a sip of his own coffee. 

Bucky stared at Steve, trying not to let his mouth hang open too wide. “So you, uh…”

“I jerked off listening to you read a filthy novel, yeah,” Steve replied. “Does that make me weird?”

“I don't know.” Bucky was completely floored. “Are you planning on doing it again?”

“Hmm, well, actually I was hoping to upgrade the experience and have that voice talk to me while its owner fucked me through the mattress.” Steve's tone was nonchalant, but the look in his eyes was hungry, and Bucky suddenly lost all interest in the coffee he was holding. 

“I, uh. I think that could be arranged,” Bucky said hoarsely. 

“How about right now?”

Bucky's eyes widened, and he blurted out the first thing that came into his head. “I thought you had to get groceries.”

Steve smirked. “I'll just get take out. So? What do you say?”

Bucky opened his mouth--possibly to protest that he wasn't that easy--but closed it again and grinned. “Why the hell not?”

“Attaboy,” Steve said with a laugh, taking a final sip from his coffee. Bucky felt guilty wasting half a cup of good strong coffee but, considering he was about to get laid, if truth be told he honestly didn't care _that_ much. 

They both stood, and Bucky followed Steve outside. It had warmed up a lot even in the short time they'd been in the coffee shop, and Bucky was glad for his thin t-shirt. They barely spoke to each other on the way back to the apartment block, arms brushing occasionally as they walked together, but soon enough they were nearly there. 

“Your place or mine?” Bucky murmured. 

“Yours,” Steve replied immediately. “Yours is closer.”

“Eager, are we?” Bucky asked as he opened the door of the apartment block. Steve waited until he was inside then crowded Bucky against the wall next to his apartment door, nuzzling at his neck. 

“You have no fucking idea,” Steve said, his voice muffled by Bucky's skin. He bit gently at Bucky's jawline, and Bucky felt his knees give way a little. 

“Fuck, okay, Steve, lemme get my door open, will ya?” he said with a laugh and, with one last gentle nip to his earlobe, Steve drew back far enough to let Bucky unlock and open his door. 

The door clicked shut behind them and Steve was on him again, holding his face with those big hands as his lips hovered close enough to Bucky's that Bucky could almost feel them. 

“Tell me you want this,” Steve murmured. 

Instead of answering in words, Bucky surged forward, pressing their mouths together in a kiss which quickly grew heated. 

They tumbled together through to Bucky's bedroom, stripping each other on the way, and when they got to the bedroom they were down to just their underwear. Steve sat on the bed so he could pull off his socks. Bucky sat next to him, intending to do the same, but Steve shifted so he was straddling Bucky's lap, leaning in for a kiss. 

Bucky grabbed Steve's short hair and tilted his head back so he could kiss and suck down his throat. Steve groaned as Bucky made his way down, flicking his tongue against Steve's right nipple. 

Steve pressed his hips forward, rolling them so their hard cocks were rubbing together through their underwear, and Bucky nearly bit through his lip. He pushed at Steve until he stood up, then got distracted and kissed the head of Steve's cock through his boxers. Steve's hips jerked forward, and Bucky grinned, before opening the drawer and fetching the lube and a condom. 

Steve shucked his boxers quickly, revealing a beautiful, big, flushed-red cock. He climbed onto the bed on all fours, ass in the air and head pillowed on his forearms. 

Bucky smirked. “Fuck, you really _are_ eager,” he said softly, and Steve nodded. 

“You gonna keep talking or are you gonna finger my ass?” Steve asked, and Bucky slapped his ass none too gently. 

“You're so fucking pushy, god.” Bucky pulled off his own socks and underwear and moved so he was kneeling behind Steve’s prone form. He poured some lube over his fingers and started to play lightly with Steve's asshole. Steve whined and pushed his hips back as Bucky stroked slick fingers over the tight, puckered flesh, occasionally teasing like he was going to press a finger in before trailing them down to Steve's balls. 

“Fuuu-uuuck.” Steve exhaled noisily. “C’mon, Bucky, want your fingers inside me, want you to open me up.”

“Well, if that's what you _really_ want…” Bucky said with a grin, then pushed his finger inside Steve's tight asshole. Steve groaned and pushed back encouragingly as Bucky fingered him, making Bucky smile. 

He added a second finger, fucking and stretching Steve open, and Steve groaned low in his throat. 

“Yeah, fuck, fucking open me up. Fuck, talk to me while you play with my ass.”

“You want me to talk?” Bucky asked incredulously. 

Steve nodded. “Fuck, yeah, your voice is amazing, so fucking sexy.”

Bucky shrugged. “Okay. Uh. Fuck, I love fingering your ass, knowing you're gonna be taking my cock soon, knowing my cock is gonna be inside your tight ass.” Steve moaned and, emboldened, Bucky kept talking as he worked Steve open. “And you have such a gorgeous cock too--wanna suck you, taste you, want you to come in my mouth. Then I want you to open me up so I can ride you, get that big cock inside me. Fuck, want you inside me so bad, Steve; wanna feel you filling me up.”

Bucky pushed in a third finger, crooking them downwards, and Steve cried out, a surprisingly high pitched sound escaping his lips. 

“Mmm, yeah, fucking love the noises you make when my fingers are inside you,” Bucky continued as he stroked his fingers across Steve's prostate, making him whine and buck his hips. “Fuck, you're turning me on so much, you have no idea, Steve; can't wait to be inside you, fucking you till we both come.”

“Oh god, Bucky, I'm ready, just fuck me,” Steve moaned, and Bucky nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Steve's asscheek as he pulled out his fingers. Unable to resist, he bit down gently on the soft flesh, and Steve whimpered. 

Bucky grinned and sat back on his heels, grabbing the condom and lube from beside him on the bed. He put the condom on and slicked up his cock, then lined himself up at Steve's asshole before slowly pushing inside. 

Steve's hands scrabbled for purchase on the bed and he moaned as Bucky watched his cock sink deeper into that tight hole. Bucky bit his lip as his hips met Steve's ass, and he held still, letting Steve adjust. 

After a few moments, Steve pushed his ass back against Bucky. “Mmm, you can move now, just fuck me, want you to…” Steve babbled, and Bucky nodded. Instead of starting to thrust, however, he leaned forwards, hooking his arm under Steve's chest and drawing him up and backwards so he was sitting on Bucky's lap. 

Steve's head fell back against Bucky's shoulder, and Bucky kissed a line down from Steve's ear, down his neck, as he began to roll his hips. Steve gasped, then moaned out Bucky's name as Bucky scratched his nails over Steve's nipples and down his chest, down his stomach, before taking Steve's cock in hand and stroking it slowly. 

Steve turned his head, capturing Bucky's lips in a deep kiss, as Bucky began to thrust harder. But the position they were in didn't exactly make it easy, so Bucky maneuvered them forward so that Steve dropped back onto his hands and knees. 

Bucky began to thrust properly, shifting around until Steve cried out and he knew he'd got the right angle. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, Bucky, fuck me, fuck your cock feels so good,” Steve groaned. 

Bucky licked the sweat off his top lip, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he grasped Steve's hips hard enough to bruise. 

“Yeah, you like that?”

Steve nodded furiously, hands fisting in the sheets. 

“Good, ‘cause I fucking love fucking you, fucking your perfect ass. Come on, Steve, want you to touch yourself, wanna see you make yourself come for me while I fuck you.”

Steve nodded again, one hand disappearing underneath him, and Bucky could hear him stroke his cock. It was seriously turning him on, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he made sure he was hitting that spot inside Steve on every thrust, making Steve pant and whine as he jerked himself. 

“C’mon, Steve, you gonna come for me?”

“Fuck, yeah, getting close,” Steve replied, gasping. “Gonna come so hard, you're gonna make me come, Bucky, oh my god, fuck,” and he cried out, muscles pulsing around Bucky's cock. 

“Oh fuck, Steve, you feel so good, gonna come now, _Steve_.” Bucky's hips stilled as he came, hard enough to see little dots behind his eyelids. He leaned down and peppered kisses across Steve's back, before carefully pulling out. 

He got up and disposed of the condom in the bathroom, bringing a damp cloth back with him. Steve was lying sprawled on his side, looking totally fucked out, and Bucky lay down beside him, first cleaning the lube off Steve's ass, then attempting to clean the wet spot. 

He threw the cloth off to one side and snuggled down beside Steve, who immediately shifted so he was lying on Bucky's chest. 

“That was fucking awesome,” Steve said with a laugh, running his fingers through the smattering of hair on Bucky's chest. “Fuck, you're so hot. And the way you talk--I guess you've had some practice, though, with all your audiobooks.”

“You're pretty hot yourself,” Bucky replied, smiling and kissing the top of Steve's head. Steve lifted his face up to Bucky's for a kiss, and there was no more talking for a while. 

At length, Steve pulled back, yawning, and lay his head back on Bucky's chest. “Okay. Quick nap, and then I really do need to buy groceries.”

“You could,” Bucky agreed. “Or we could stay in bed the rest of the day and order pizza, and you could go grocery shopping tomorrow.”

“You're a bad influence,” Steve said through another yawn, “but that totally sounds like an excellent idea. Sleep now though?”

“Yeah, sleep now.”

Steve fell asleep quickly, his breath warm against Bucky's skin, but Bucky lay awake a little longer. He never would have guessed that leaving his window open during a recording could lead to this, but he was definitely thrilled that it had. 

He thought again about Steve, lying in the dark, touching himself as he listened to Bucky's voice, and felt his spent cock twitch against his thigh. He smiled softly, letting himself drift off. There would be plenty of time for that later.


End file.
